IGI2 1 Infiltration
IGI Databank: IGI 2 > Campaign 1 Russia > Mission 1 1. Infiltration]] Briefing Crew:'' 30 seconds to green light.'' First Russian guard:'' This is boring, nothing's happening here. I don’t know why security is so tight.'' Second Russian guard:'' Yeah I agree. Its not like anybody could get in here anyway.'' White:'' How's the weather out there, Jones? Hope that Russian wind hasn't frozen your equipment.'' Jones:'' What are we after?'' White:'' All in good time, Jones. Now listen up.' Intelligence indicates that the Russian mafia were involved in the theft of advanced technological research tram a US facility.' They've set up a lab under the cover of an old weather station high up in the Carpathians.' These guys guard access to a mining tunnel leading to the weather station. This is your point of entry - a direct assault is not an option.' You can recon the area with the Map Computer; use your binoculars to observe their patrol routes.'' Stealth will be vital, so keep it quiet - stick to silenced weapons unless you have no other choice. Objectives 1. Infiltrate main compound 2. Cross the river to gain access to upper compound 3. Activate, and use lift down to mines Walkthrough Objective 1 Start crawling a little to your right towards the hood of trees. After sometimes, you will see a gate. When you approached the gate, unlock it when the camera is looking opposite to the gate. If the camera will detect you, the alarm will be raised and all the guards of this area will rush towards the warehouse with the intention to kill you. So, beware of the camera and be cautious when you picking up the lock from the gate. The perfect timing will gain you a chance to unlock the gate without being detected by the camera. Alternatively, you can risk shooting the camera. After unlocking the gate, continue through the blue door. There are 3 enemies in the warehouse. Kill the one nearest the door with a shot to the head from your handgun. Then kill the other one walking on the catwalk. Kill the remaining guard quickly to avoid him calling for backup. If this guy got a chance calling for backup, you might be at great risk. Leave the warehouse via the door just beside you. Occasionally, there is a guard roaming at the door of the warehouse. You can detect the guard by using your thermal goggles. If the guard is there, kill him. If the guard is not there, move on. On leaving the warehouse, stay crouched close to the fence to avoid being spotted by the guards near the truck and quietly infiltrate the main compound. Objective 2 Move between the two shipping crates to the left of the hole in the fence. When the camera is looking towards the river, run to the left behind the piles of coal. Avoid being detected by the security cameras. Kill all the guards in that area by locating them with the help of your map computer. Now head for the large warehouse on the opposite side of the compound. You will find a switch underneath the conveyor belt at the top of the pile. Use the switch and press it. Then get on the conveyor belt. Once inside the warehouse, shoot the guard straight ahead of you, and head for the ladder at the far side. There’s a guard patrolling here. Wait for him to turn his back then shoot him in the head. Climb to the first platform and use the switch there. Climb to the top via ladder beside you. You can now ride the conveyor belt all the way across the river. Destroy the camera above the conveyor belt as you pass underneath it. Go through it to the next phase in order to complete the remaining objective Objective 3 Look out for guards around you as soon as you reach the destination. It is counseled to locate the guards roaming around near to you. You can easily locate the guards by using your mapcomputer. As you find that the area is secure where you are present, go on. Move back outside in the direction you came in from, and head round towards the entrance to the mineshaft. Here, when you take a look at the mapcomputer, you will observe that too many guards are roaming right to the minestaft. Don't worry. It is not at all required to fight with them. Simply move down to the mine entrance close to the left-hand wall when they had gone far ahead towards the corner of mineshaft. Use your handgun to kill the two men chatting with each other beside the trucks. Now head over to the fenced area containing some machinery. Shoot the camera just above to your right side. Then pick the lock and turn on the generator. Press the switch, located to your left side. The lift will come up. After the lift comes, press another switch that is situated on the other wall, jump on the lift and wait until the mission ends. Category:IGI 2 missions